The Golden tails of a Saiyan Prince
by Vv-BlackFangs666-vV
Summary: Freeza sends Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz to earth to capture a certain Blue haired female worthy to be Freeza concubine, what if Vegeta starts to develop feelings for her?


**Disclaimer:** Of course I **don't** own Dragon Ball Z; if I owned DBZ do you think I would be writing fanfics? Don't sue because I own not a thing and never will own DBZ.

**Author's Note:** Here goes nothing, my very first DBZ fanfic. After you read this please R&R and let me know what you think about it.

**The Golden tails of a Saiyan Prince**

By: Vv-- BlackFangs666 --vV

Prologue

**F**r**e**e**z**a…

The name of a monster that killed thousands of people, purge planets and also raped hundreds of women and made them into his personal concubine. He had also taken the saiyan prince known as Prince Vegeta and purge his home planet. Vegeta would help Freeza to take over the weak, and purge planets while Freeza was gone, or just didn't feel like doing his job. Vegeta didn't like begin treated like trash he was a Prince, but of course Freeza didn't care.

Vegeta was now twenty-one years of age; if he were on Planet Vegeta he would have been mated by now. But now that his planet was gone he really didn't have no propose for living, He wasn't afraid of dieing but the only thing that was keeping him alive was for revenge on Freeza. He would make sure that ugly nasty fuck face lizard would get his in time, But until than he would train until he reach the legendary super saiyan.

Freeza walked inside Vegeta's chambers to tell him the next planet to purge. He slipped his hand over the enter excess on the wall. And it opened up the room inside Vegeta was sitting on his bed waiting for his orders to be given.

"Vegeta I have another planet for you to purge, and while you at it bring a beautiful female that would be worthy to be my concubine" He grinned

"Yes lord Freeza."

Vegeta was disgusted seeing Freeza use his concubines until they were worn out. Some would die that same night with Lord Freeza. But that's wasn't his problem so he cared less.

"We will be on planet earth in about an hour, so get ready I will send Raditz and Nappa to go with you on your mission understood?"

"Yes lord Freeza." He cursed under his breath.

"Good monkey boy." Freeza turned around and left the Prince inside his chamber.

Vegeta heated up fast with anger hearing Freeza calling him a monkey. He hated that and wanted to beat the shit out of him. But he calmed down thinking about

Freeza's death and he went about his business.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**C**a**p**s**u**l**e C**o**r**p**s. **

Bulma was in her lab working on her latest invention called the dragon radar. She knew it would be needed later but she had to make sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands. She was almost finished until she heard someone knocking at the front door.

She put her tools down and wiped her hands and ran to the door. She opened the door and her eyes got big with surprise when she saw Yamcha and he had red roses about thirty of them.

"Oh Yamcha their beautiful you didn't have to do this for me you know." She smiled.

"Bulma I would do anything for you."

We should get those flowers in some water, she went to get one of her mother's big glass vase and she filled it with nice icy water. And she put the roses inside the vase they all fitted perfectly.

"Well Bulma I have to get going now, I wanted to bring you this before I go out of town." He ran his fingerers down her soft flesh on her face.

"Ok but call me Yamcha when you get there, I want to make sure you got there alright."

"Okay love you Bulma bye."

"Love you too Yamcha."

He went out the door; Bulma was right behind him she waved bye to him as he drove off.

Bulma was very exhausted; she wanted to finish off her invention but was overtaken by the darkness and she closed her eyes and passed out on the couch.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

O**n** F**r**e**e**z**a **s**h**i**p**

Vegeta had on his amour and was ready to purge planet earth, and take back a woman Freeza would like.

Freeza walked up to Vegeta and he told him something interesting.

"There is a change of plans Vegeta, I know what female that I want."

"Who is it my Lord?"

"I want you bring me Bulma Briefs."

"Why the change lord Freeza?"

Because I did some research on that planet and it says that she is the prettiest woman on the face of the earth. And she is very intelligence; her family is the riches on that planet.

"I want her, she is my desire."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**T**h**e**y** l**a**n**d**e**d **o**n **E**a**r**t**h**

"I see my lord, I will get on my way now."

"Good don't let me down monkeys!"

Nappa and Raditz was right behind Vegeta. They went out of the ship and towards their target.

On their way there they had killed people left and right shooting ki blasts everywhere.

Nappa grinned evilly.

"Yeah I haven't had this much fun and so long!" Raditz yelled

"I see a big building up ahead, that must be it that place is huge!" Nappa screamed

"Stop you're yelling you big ape, don't you see I know that I'm not retarded " Vegeta hissed

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**C**a**p**s**u**l**e C**o**r**p**s.**

The three sayains landed right in front of capsule corps.

"Alright lets begin the search, if you find her meet back up at the front of the building gates understood?" Vegeta mad clearly

"Yes prince Vegeta." They said in union

"Good now lets begin."

They searched all over Capsule Corps; Nappa came across the professor Briefs.

"Hey who are you you're not suppose to be-----"

He was cut off by a beam that went right threw is heart, blood started to come out his mouth and than his dead body hit the hard metal floor. He tried to grab air but his heart stopped and he died, his eyes finally closed.

"Weaklings" Nappa smirked

Raditz was looking around and he looked in the kitchen, he looked around but didn't find anything so he went into the hallway and looked upstairs.

Vegeta looked in the living room, he than saw a figure sleeping on the couch. He went up to get a closer look and that's when his heart skipped a beat.

The women was so beautiful, she looked like a goddess. Her curves, her glowing skin, her long blue hair and she had delicious lips.

She had to be the women Freeza wanted.

Nappa and Raditz felt the prince's ki move towards the gates and knew that he had found the women so they stopped the search and followed his ki.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
